The Cartoonagician
by Wisecracker88
Summary: What terrific things happen when angering a cartoonagician. who is involved and who might not go back.
1. Default Chapter

AN: This is a very odd idea I got. The first few chapters are going to be the introduction of the characters.

Disclaimer: I Don't own Newsies or The Emperors new Groove.

Chapter 1

My name is Jennifer Skaggs and I have this problem. Yes, me Jennifer Skaggs have a problem My problem is one little thing, I am CRAZY!!!! Yes I am, how many people do you know that come up to their math teachers just to complement them on their water bottles. You have to admit that is quite strange.

But, apart from BEING strange, strange things happen to me. This is a story of the weirdest thing that has ever happened to me. So I'll start from the day before it happened. Why? Why The Hell not?

I woke up on the morning of Friday the 10th of April of the year 2004. I looked around. Gosh g-daneit, Scchooooool! I hate school just for the fact of grades.

OK so I finally, after five or ten minutes of fighting with my mom to let me sleep a few minutes longer, I got up. I took a shower got dressed and went to breakfast. I ate a banana. Did you know bananas make you constipated, and did you know that 98 of constipated people don't give a crap. OK bad joke sorry.

About ten minutes before the bell rang I got to school. My school is small, private and what people call "good".

I walked through the door and was attacked by my best friend Geneva Rockeman. She had short red hair and blue eyes, freckles like sprinkled cinnamon, and a paersonality like no other.

We started talking about what best friends usually talk about, food. What? Best friends don't usually talk about food? Well we do. We talk about pudding, cookies, candy, Ice cream, Frozen yogurt, whipped cream, cake, caramel, torta chilena, and many other things that are appetizing.

We walked into the Social Studies class room.

"Hey Mr. Sanders, what's shakin'?"

"Nothin much, you?"

"My boobs!"

Yeah, I almost got an infraction, but not to matter. It was funny. FYI: Infraction means the punishment you get when you do something that you aren't supposed to do at school. 4 infractions you get suspended for one day, 8 infractions you get suspended for 3 days, 12 infractions you get kicked out. Then there are Cheating infractions 3 and you're out. Then there are language warnings. If you speak any other language that isn't English you get one.

You might be thinking, who would speak something that isn't English? I mean this is the United States. Well, if you were wondering that let me tell you: YOU ARE WRONG!!!!

This is not the United States, This is GUATEMALA! Yes Guatemala, and if you have a problem with that you can and should go stick your head in the toilet , sprinkle it with flower and shake it off. So There. HA!

So you see language warnings were quite common, because apart from speaking too much Spanish. Half the population of the school was Korean. So there were many language warnings for speaking Korean too.

So, Mr. Sanders pondered giving me an infraction for that one stunt the whole day. When he finally decided that he woud it was too late, Mr. Justice the principle said it was too late. So THERE Mr. Sanders.

Actually Mr. Sanders was my favorite teacher, he was my history teacher. You might think, how ironic, Right? But actually he's a young teacher, recently married and with two children, the step father of one. 26 years old and very understanding of our youth.

We were learning about he Greeks. Yes very interesting... NOT!

Then we had Algebra II with Mr. Natsis, Almost a Natsi. NO just kidding Mr. Natsis was the coolest math teacher. He took most of his class to explain the lesson to you. Very nice teacher. The best part was that he would actually talk to you. Talking in his class was permitted.

You see, this school isn't any school. Just in Middle school and High School there are about 84 kids. My class being the biggest by one with 12 kids. So it was fairly easy to keep track of all the kids.

Geneva kept interrupting me on the same problem. The first to be precise. "Jennifer isn't Alex's Birthday today?"

"Gosh g- daneit you're right!"

"Jennifer please don't use that language in my class." Said Mr. Natsis annoyed.

"Sorry Golly How was I supposed to know!" I retorted, again almost getting an infraction.

"Uh!" Said Geneva annoyed.

"There's a party there tonight, wanna come?"

"Sure, where?"

"At Alex's. She's introducing her boy friend to me."

"She's got a boyfriend?"

"Yeah, and she also thinks I'm innocent as heck."

"You innocent? HA!" That is why Mr. Natsis didn't give me an infarction.

"She said that this birth day she would wish for me to have a more Adventurous life."

"NO!"

"Yes, imagine the nerve." I said making an exaggerated hand movement.

Then the bell rang. GRAMMAR! NOOOO! Oh well, I guess I'd have to live through it. Mr. Ortiz, he's cool... when he's in a good mood. Which meant that I'd have to talk Geneva with little notes. That was the good part of Mr. Ortiz he never noticed when we were passing the little pieces of paper. Once I even asked him to pass one to Geneva... and he did!

Alex is going to wish for me, which I think is pretty cool. She said once a long time ago that the only person she'd ever wish for would be her best friend. So, I should be honored by the fact that she thinks of me as her best friend but, come on, MORE ADVENTURE? That is going quite too far.

_More Adventure? That is so pathetic. I wonder what she thinks you do? Write all day?_

Yeah, which is true, but still more adventure? Come on my whole life is a big adventure. Who could have a more adventurous life?

Anyone! You see all you do is write and make bad jokes.

And I'm perfectly happy the way I am.

That is not the point. We were talking about her boyfriend.

No we weren't.

True, but now we are.

Whatever! She says that he's the best. I personally think that it's just a fragment of her imagination.

_I doubt it. A lot. _

Fine I don't care.

Geneva and I were at opposite sides of the class room so it took a while to talk and meanwhile we were talking about clauses and sentence fragments.

Mr. Ortiz actually realized that we were passing the little piece of paper but, then when I got it I swiftly slipped into my pocket. This almost earned me an infraction too. The day was getting infractionally aggravating.

_Isn't it weird that she has a boyfriend though?_

I know, I feel almost left out. I mean all my friends have boyfriends except you... and Ji Won... and Elena. OK fine so she's one of my few friends who has a boyfriend.

Yeah, you mean your ONLY friend with a boy friend. Yeah, I'm jealous too. I mean who wouldn't like to have a boyfriend.

I know.

Riiiiiiiing! The bell made me jump out of my seat and land on Steffie, another friend in school who is indecisive between the cool English dude or the Dork, STUPID Guatemalan Idiot.

"Hey, get the hell of me, Bitch!" she whispered the last word.

"Mr. Ortiz she called me a Witch with a 'B'! Give her an infraction!"

"Sorry I didn't hear it."

That was so, not fair. I kept calling her a Witch with a 'B' all day whenever there were no teachers.

The next class was with Mrs. Mendez, who was my second favorite teacher. She was so cool, she was actually interested in what we have to say. What is the funniest is that she's about 72 but, with the spirit of a 15 year old. She's in on all the gossip. I loved that class.

I read my book Inkheart behind the literature book. She saw right through me though.

"Inkheart?"

"What, I'm reading the book's story!"

"Yeah, and I'm Queen Elizabeth the fourth!"

"Nice to meet you, I thought your name was Mrs. Mendez."

"It is, it's Elizabeth Mendez."

"Oh, I see. Well, should I bow?"

"No need to, you haven't for the past two quarters, why should you start now?"

"OK."

"Geneva told me you were going to the party of a friend who is going to wish for more Adventure in your life. How does that make you feel?"

"STUPID!" Which yet again almost earned me an infraction.

"Watch your language young girl. Or else INFRACTION!"

"Yes, ma'am."

Then after that was chemistry and if you didn't pay attention to Ms. Donis you were SCRUED! So I had no choice other than to pay attention. I was basically the only person who understood her because she spoke Spanglish. That is a mix of Spanish and English. Whenever she couldn't remember a word in English she'd say it in Spanish. But, in a moment of space ship I almost got an infraction for not paying attention.

Then after that class was lunch. I always forgot my lunch so I'd go up to the Lit room to talk about everyone and their dog for a while. If you wanna know what we were talking about, Sucks to be you , 'couse I ain't tellin' you nothin'.

Then I had Computer with Mr. Jessey who is really cool but kinda strict. Then I thought about how if the wish_ did_ come true, what I would want to happen. Should I go to Middle earth and fight with the Hobbits? Or, how about taking a stroll around the enterprise? Maybe I should go dig holes at Camp Green Lake. How 'bout going to sell papers with the Newsies? Maybe, go take a stroll around the mountains that sing with Kusco and Pacha.

Ooo. What about taking the newsies on a stroll around Kusco and Peru? That would be an Adventure.... Nah! Too complicated.

"Jennifer, finished?"

"No."

"Would you like an infraction?"

After computer class, in which all we did was listen to music and stroll in the Internet, it was time for Spanish class. That is the most boring class of all the classes I go to. I mean all we do is sit there and listen to the monotone voice of the freakin' boring teacher.

Sometimes when I don't eat lunch I get hiccups. They turned to be helpful this time. Very useful actually. As we listened to the teacher I kept dosing off.

_I will not fall asleep, I will not... fall... asleeeeeeeee... _HIK_ WHAT? WHERE? WHEN? HOW? WHO? Oh, Spanish class... my eyes will not close... _this is the part where my eyes close._ I will not..._HIK... _DAMN HICCUPS!!!!!!!!! Let me slee.... _****HIK... _FINE! I wont go... _****HIK... _DUDE! _HIK... _What the HELL... _HIK... _What _HIK _is _HIK _going on? _HIK

HIK

HIK

HIK

HIK

HIK

"¡Eso es suficiente! ¡Un poco de respeto por favor! ¿O quiere que le infracción?" (That is enough! A little bit of respect please! Or would like an infraction?) What did I say, Infractionally aggravating.

"No es mi culpa, ni que lo estuviera haciendo a propósito. Es HIK sin querer queriendo." (It's not my fault, it's not like if I'm doing it on purpose. It's HIK purposely accidental.)

"¡Vaya a tomar agua! O lo que necesite hacer para parar esa cosa." (Go drink water! Or whatever is necessary to get rid of that thing.)

Fine, I'll go! Thank you so very much! So I went. I actually know how to make the hiccups go away quickly, but I wanted to buy time. What else should I do. I mean, Dude, who want's to be with an Ogre like that.

Lila the secretary was in her office and asked me to help her out. She didn't seem to mind the Hiccups so I just stayed there until Orchestra. I took the Violin bus to the Elementary to play... Guess?

WRONG! If you were thinking the violin. Haha!.

I play the most exciting Cello. I think I'm a kind of hero around the Elementary, for they are always so eager to see me. I'm Jennifer, Ms. Christina's little sister. But, poor ol' Ms. Christina is no longer Ms. Christina Skaggs, now she is Mrs. Christina McKelvey, living in Savanna Georgia.

I took my Cello into the room where I played it pulled the little stick from under it. And placed like if I was gonna play. But, really it was just a precaution for if Mr. Justice came in and saw me not doing anything.

I play with a girl called Seung Min. Yes, Korean, how did you guess? Gotta be the name. Anyway, Today we decided to have a Spanish class. Since this is the Kinder-4 room there was a white board and markers.

So I took them and started explaining it to her. All the questions she asked me. Then Mr. Justice came into the class room. He took one look at us and said:

"Jennifer Skaggs, I think you should have an infraction," NOOOOO! Not an Infraction. "but, i feal nice today so you're off."

I think it was my pale expression. But, yet again maybe he found it amusing that we were braking so many rules at the same time and also learning. I'm glad he did.

Then at long last time to go. But, Mom and Dad just had to take an hour and a half to get me. Right? Of course! Just what I needed, then even though it would seem impossible I almost got an infraction for my parents comming to get me late. Why because when you're bored you do the most amazing things. You know the saying 'necessity is the mother of invention'? Yes well, try 'boredom is the mother of entertainment'.

I started pealing the paint of the wall I was sitting against and the guy saw me and called the secretary! Can you believe that.

So when finally my parents came for me I was in a real bad mood. "Why are you in a bad mood?"

"Because, I almost got an infraction eight times today and once because of you guys!"

"How so?"

"I almost got an infraction for pealing the paint off the wall because I was bored, 'couse you wouldn't come." Somehow this struck them as funny and they started laughing.

"What?"

"Mr. Justice called us today telling us that you almost got an infraction in every period except lunch."

"He was right." I mumbled.

"Tell us all about it." Said my dad.

"I almost got an infractin from Mr. Sanders for telling him taht my boobs were shaking."

"Did you give him a demonstration?"

"NO! I'm sick but not that sick."

"Yeah."

"Then I almost got an infraction from Mr. Natsis for saying 'Gosh g-dane'."

"Oh, yeah he mentioned that."

"Then I almost got an infraction from Mr. Ortiz for passing little pieces of paper to Geneva."

"Did he read what was in them?"

"Thankfully no. Then I almost got an infraction from Mrs. Mendez for saying 'Stupid' in her class"

"Two in one day!"

"Tell me about it. Then I almost got one from Ms. Donis for not paying attention."

"I see, why weren't you."

"When have you known of a student who pays attention?"

"OK."

"Then I almost got an infraction from Mr. Jessey for not finishing my work."

"What were you doing, checking your email?"

"No, I was thinking. Then I almost got an infraction from Mrs. Rita for hiccuping! Have you ever heard something so stupid?"

"NO not really."

"Then I almost got an infraction from Mr. Justice for using the Kinder-4 white board and it's markers and it's eracer to teach my friend Spanish. Which I admit was stupid because I was braking like 15 rules."

This made them roll on each other. I must have gotten it from somewhere.

"Then I almost got one for scratching the paint off the wall."

The end you like!


	2. Chapter two

AN: I have been thinking of being a bit mores specific now and then but, then what's the fun in it all.

Disclamer: I don't own newsies and all the people in the fic. Are as real as can be.

Shout outs:

Chocolates3: Pues, si quieres, lee mí otra historia, esta bajo Newsies también. Y la razón por la que hablo buen español es que yo soy guatemalteca. I'm glad you liked it. I like it too. Hehe!

ShortAtentionSpaz: As is said here, Patiens flea for the night is long. Don't worry it's not a short fic.

I am utterly disappointed at the fact that I only got two reviews. But, I am totally extatic at the fact that I got TWO REVIEWS!

Chapter 2

That night I had to go to a party I already mentioned that. But, now I'll got through all the details. I had two choices of dress. One dull skirt and dull blouse, or an elegant blure dress that marked the curves I didn't have and still don't.

So I took the second choice seeing as how I'm crazy but not stupid. I like making the best impression possible. So I filled the dress rather well, then took all the things that might make people think that I'm not real person.

I wobbled to my car in my high heels. When I got into the beat up piece of junk, couse that's what it was. I took them off. I prefer getting my stockings cought up between the brake and the accelerator than my heels. I can rip my stockins with force but not my heels. My piece of junk is a fast piece of junk. It's a Jetta VW.

So I drove up to Genevas house. Geneva in her own dress, which she wore often, was waiting chattering her teeth at the gate of her house. I stopped the car. She hopped in and we left.

After a while she turned to me and said. "Why did you bring your red piece of junk?"

I stepped on the brakes. "Would you like to walk? I love you but, I love my red piece of junk better and anyway you don't even have a red piece of junk you have to envy mine. So there."

"Sorry. Golly. How was I supposed to know?" she pulled my own line on me.

"nuhu, you won't pull my own like on me. You aren't allowed to do that. It's against the best friend rules." Which I made up right then and there.

You see I get a little nervous when I have to act like the rest of my family. I don't like acting stuck up. It just doesn't work for me. But, ah, the horror I had to do it. At least for Alexandra.

Did I forget to mention the fact that apart from being my friend, Alexandra was also my cousin, well she still is but at the moment I don't know where she is as I am in the middle of the night, practically, writing this.

Alexandra's house was not very far. When we got there people were pouring in like water into a bottle through a funnel… ok? That was weird. But only a precious few were let in. Lucky me I knew the person in charge of letting us in.

"Christian my man, let me in." Christian was Alexandra's brother.

"Sure come on in." He let us by and blocked the entrance when the next person tried to cut in. We went into the party with our heads high and our hearts reluctant.

As I expected the party was full of young people slowly getting beat up by the alcohol. Yes it was a pretty site… NOT!!

At last I saw Alexandra followed by a flock of boys as always, but only paying attention to one in particular who had a hand around her waist. OK. So it was true, the whole boyfriend thing.

But, come on the reason I came was to actually dare her to do the wish thing. So I walked over to Alexandra and she smiled her wide smile.

"Jennifer I'm glad you could make it. I was expecting you." She winked. "This is my boyfriend, Harold." And Boy he didn't look like a Harold. Wow!

"Hello, Harold. I'm Jennifer. Nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you, too." He smiled

Holy now I was jealous. Alexandra had a boyfriend and I didn't. But if all went according to plan that wouldn't last too much longer.

I know what you're thinking. Plan? What plan? Oh I had a plan. If she really did wish for me to have more adventure I had it all planned out. I'd go to another country and find someone there.

But, you know what sucks, plans don't always work. Andyways….

Well, Alexandra and Harold and Geneva and I talked for a while but then Alexandra had to go to her other guests. So there we stood doing nothing just like every other pary. No one talked to us no one said anything. It was a depressing party… for me anyways.

Then came the food. Not too good not too bad. Oh well, I wouldn't have come if I didn't think Alex would do what she said she would do. At the moment I was regretting having ever gone and had started to doubt that she would even do the wishing at all.

But the time came and we all stood around the cake.

"Happy Birthday to you. Happy birthday to you. Happy birthday dear Alex. Happy Birthday to you."

Then she paused and looked at me. Smiled then blew the candles. She did it. She actually wished for that. Oh my gosh. In that moment the weirdest thing happened.

Everyone in the room dissipated except Alexandra's eyes and Geneva. But then I blinked and Alexandra was gone. I was in another dress.

"huh?" I asked as I looked down to see what I was wearing.

"Holy! Jennifer you've got a dress on!"

"No kidding! So are you!!"

"Oh my gosh I am."

You see this is funny because we were wearing dresses at Alexandra's party too. So it kinda makes it confusing, wouldn't you say?

A woman shuffled into the room.

"Girls what are you doing here?" Asked a lady with red hair and lots of make up on.

"Honestly lady, We have no clue."

She looked at us with a look saying, what do you think I am… stupid?

I decided not to answer her look with a yes for I might get another infraction. So I just stood up and walked out of the room. I honestly had no clue how I knew where I was going but soon I got to where all the other girls were. We asked where we were to stand and everyone pointed to the frond of the v shaped line.

So there we stood mimicking the rest of the girls looking down and then we heard it. "Ladies and Gentlemen…" I didn't want to hear the rest because I knew what was coming. And oh gosh I didn't know what I had to do. So I looked at Geneva.

"Is it too late to back out now?"

"I think so…"

The curtain opened. Oh Crap the seats were full. Everyone in the crown cheered. Then the band started playing something and I recognized it. THANK GOD!

But the fact that I recognized it did not necessarily mean that I knew what to do. But, thank god that I did. This was a clogging dance that we had danced.

As we began to dance we saw some people dancing along with us. And two of them stood on their chairs and yelled.

"Por la vía de la gran!"

"Put some booty into it!!"

And as it all started it finished we bowed and walked out. We went to the same room we were in. Still in a daze.

The woman came in and smiled. " You girls were wonderful!!" there are some people who want to meet you. You up for it?"

"huh?"

"you want to meet some boys?"

"Do we look like if we want to meet some boys?" Asked Geneva in a daze.

"Yes you do." Said the lady with a twinkle in her eye.

"I guess we do then." I said looking at her half heartedly.

"Follow me."

We took our shoes off and put some other ones on.

A group of boys was waiting for us and as we came closer I saw that it was the newsies. THE NEWSIES!!!!!!

"GENEVA!! Is it my imagination or are there newsies standing right in front of us?"

"I think its my imagination not yours… unless you can see them too."

"Miss I think we're hallucinating, we see newsies."

"No, you're not. Those are newsies."

I nearly fainted because I realized that I was wearing a corset, which would mean that half my oxygen supply was being cut off. And now I was half out of breath so I nearly fainted.

I looked around and it didn't seem like the year 2004 it did look more like the year1899. It was the first time in about 15 out of my 16 years that I lost my sense of direction. I was totally lost. I didn't know where I was, what time it was, who I was talking to or anything.

Then it all blacked out. I saw black, black, and more black. I was scared. Then I saw Alexandra smiling. Then I knew what happened.

And believe me this was not part of my plan. I opened my eyes and there I was standing there.

"Jennifer are you ok?" asked Geneva.

"Yes fine. I know what we're doing here."

"Oh really, could you tell me, because I am still lost."

"Remember the wish!"

"Oh, no need to say any more."

We walked to the boys and said hello. When I got to Bumlets I asked.

"Might you know what, "Por la via de la gran." Means?"

"Of cou…" he was smacked on the back of the head by Kid Blink, he cleard his throat looked another way and muffled his voice with his hand. "No idea." He finished.

Then I looked at Kid Blink he smiled an inosent smile. "And could you tell me why someone would say, "Put some booty into it?" He looked at me and with a straight face said.

"Zis is clearly a misunderstanding, for I do not kno vhy someone vould be so rude as to say such unmanerly zings." Which of course was a fake German accent, but I didn't want to spoil the fun.

I looked at them both and then smiled. "nice to meet you I am Jennifer Skaggs."

"Oh we know that. We've been talking to your cous…" he was smacked by kid blink again. "Nice to meet you." Finished Bumlets.

"you've been WHAT?"

"What in the world are you talking about?" asked Blink as I was totally making everything up.

"Arr!" I yelled in frustration.

Blink smiled in triumph. I glared at him and he hissed the air in my direction. As if to say I love you but I'm still better than you. I always do that to people and now it was being done to me.

Then I looked at a tent not to far away from where we were. It said "Cartoonagician" on the front. Weird… I didn't know what I was getting into by suggesting to go in but I did.

"Hey, whats that?" I asked Blink.

"Um… I think its… I mean… I sink it is a type of magician." He said in his fake German accent.

"Right… Wanna give it a look?"

"Sure! Why the heck not… I mean. Sure! Vhy ze heck not?"

As Blink and I got farther and farther away, Geneva and Bumlets followed right behind us and soon Racetrack, Mush, Jack, Spot, Duchy, and Crutchy were also following us.

We all walked into the tent. And there sitting with a pen in hand stood a man. Strangely familiar also, he looked a bit like Mr. Sanders. That was very strange.

He smiled our way and soon his smile became very wide as he saw who was coming in and he said. "Ah welcome… I am the Cartoonagician. You are Jennifer and Blink, nice to see you together." He smiled and took both our hands and one of his. Of course making us take each others hand.

When we tried to separate the hands we found that we couldn't they were… glued or something. So there we sat in a bench waiting while he did the same to Geneva and Bumlets and nearly to Jack and Spot.

When we were all seated he turned to me and smiled. "How are you Jennifer?"

I answered as best I could. "Fine? How do you know I'm Jennifer?"

"There are many things that I know." He turned around and wisped out a crystal piece of paper. And from it he read some word.

"Now hear this, Cartoonagician," he read. "Two girls will pass through the tent with two boys. They will be called Jennifer and Geneva. The boys you will know…"

"WHAT??? You mean you knew we were coming and didn't do anything about it?" I stud up pulling Blink with me. "I have a headache" I said putting blinks hand against my forehead. "This day is just getting weirder and weirder."

"So what now… let me guess we become cartoons right?"

The Cartoonagician was going to say something to contradict what I said but stopped in mid-breath. "Actually… that is exactly what is going to happen."

"A cartoonagician? Oh come on get realistic." I said.

"Yeah, like that's gonna happen!" said Geneva.

"It is going to happen."

"_It is going to happen." _Both Geneva and I said at the same time in mock tone.

"Don't you make fun of me!" said the cartoonagician getting impatient.

"_Don't make fun of me!"_ Said Geneva and I again.

"Stop!! Stop this minute!!" he said getting red in anger.

"_Stop this minute!" _Said Geneva and I again.

He heaved an exasperated sigh. "Would you like some tea?"

"_Would you like some…_oh yeah!" We said at the same time again.

He quickly retreated some cups and saucers for everyone and started pouring some tea into them. Geneva and Bumlets took the first two cups. The rest of us took ours and drank. Everyone except Geneva, Bumlets, Blink, and I drank only one cup.

Bumlets filled his fair share of tea with five cups. The rest of us drank three. With that a terrible sleepiness overcame us. And soon all of us were asleep. Some on top of each other and some holding hands but all of us fell asleep. The deepest sleep that had ever come over any of us, a deep restful sleep.

End of chapter.

See! I updated.

Now I get to go to bed good night.


	3. Chapter 3

Hey, y'all. You patient people you. I love you guys. You are very patient. Not that you really had a choice right? Hee hee still I love you guys.

Disclamer: I… I … sniff I don't own Newsies? How sad! AND WHAT THE HECK DO YOU MEAN I DON'T OWN THE EMPEROR'S NEW GROOVE? shoe thrown my wayFine then be that way!

Now! To my lovely reviewers!

Chocolates: Thanks for the support and I have a friend that lives in Ecuador. And I completely agree that your reviews should be in English for now on. For the sake of all of us.

Rockeman: Get a life! Go ask for candy, then stick it up your… left nostril. I think you need typing therapy. Please make sure you get it.

Dragonfrost: yeah… I thought so too… but it was as best I could write it. Thanks for the review anyway.

And for the next chapter.

It was early in the morning and the sun was blazing on my face. I turned and my pillow complained. Yes my pillow complained. At the moment I was surprised as well. I looked up and did not recognize the person. He had one big eye, a patch over his left eye and by darned he was the best looking anime I had ever seen.

Anime? What do you mean anime? Well, by anime I usually mean Japanese animation. I was very surprised and then looking around I saw that all the two-dimensional, yet… it wasn't.

I looked down at my hands and I had ten delicately drawn fingers and my clothing was brilliant. It was a perfect cartoon of myself. I looked around not wanting to get up from my comfortable spot. Geneva, or a cartoon that looked much like her, opened her eyes and smiled. I Stood up and walked to where Geneva was starting up.

"Who are you?" she asked.

"Jennifer." She looked at me with her famous 'huh?' look.

"Apparently we have been turned into cartoons. But I just can't figure out where the hell that crazy magician…" I was then interrupted.

"Cartoonagician, if you please." Said… well, the cartoonagician.

"Okay. I just can't figure out where the hell that crazy _catoonagician_ sent us."

"That 'crazy cartoonagician' sent you to Peru. Or rather into the movie 'The Emperor's New Groove'. I thought you'd like it here."

I, slack jawed and buggy eyed, sat there not believing what I heard… rather what I saw. Who would have known that I, Jennifer Skaggs, would become a cartoon and would be sent into a cartoon? I wondered if I'd ever go back to tell my grandchildren about my stories.

Suddenly a llama ran out from a wall of trees. I scooted nearer to the cartoonagician and asked. "Kusco?"

"No, actually, that," he said pointing at the beats running at us. "Is Bumlets."

I stared at it… him a little bit longer. "So why? How? Why not us?"

"Well the more tea you drank the more outrageous the type of cartoon you will be. So since all the other boys only drank one cup of tea they will only be normal people as they are drawn in this cartoon. But, since Blink over there," he pointed at the stretching pile of hotness over in the edge of the clearing we were in. "You and your dear friend drank three cups of tea you will be animes."

"So what happened to him?"

"He drank five cups of tea. That's just enough tea to make him turn into the same thing the main character of the story is. Seeing as the main character of this story is a llama, Bumlets, as well, turned into a llama."

"Ah, that clears everything except," and I got a bit closer to whisper in his ear the rest of my question, "WHY THE HECK ARE WE HERE?"

The cartoonagician defensibly jumped backwards with a slight yelp and held a common karate position. He then resumed his usual calm aura. "Do you really have to do that?" he asked with a touch of annoyance in his voice.

"No, not really, I just felt like it. It's the most I can do to not go into a fit of hysterics." I looked over at the llama… I mean Bumlets, Geneva was tickling him (it?) behind the ear.

"So are you going to tell me why I'm—we're here?"

"Weren't it your wish to have more adventure?"

"Actually, no it wasn't. It was my cousin's conspiracy. But yeah, I get it now."

"Good, I will be leaving now. Try not to destroy the world ok?"

"Thanks for the advice." And before I could say another word he was, poof, gone.

"Who was that?" Asked Geneva coming toward me with the he/it.

"That was the cartoon version of the cartoonagician." I said.

"Look what I found: a llama!" she said excited.

"That llama you've got there is Bumlets." He… it gave me the worst glare a llama could give.

"Bumlets? Nah, that's not Bumlets."

"Bumlets, you can't hide it forever." I said to him.

"Fine! I'm Bumlets ok? Happy?" He sighed.

"Oh my gosh, it's Bumlets!" yelled Geneva.

Blink came near us and said. " I think I've figured it out!" he said.

"Have you now?"

"Yeah! You're Jennifer!" he said triumphantly.

We all stared at him waiting for more. He just stood there smiling at us triumphantly. "Yeah… so?"

"Well… I figured it out!" he said again.

"Right. And that is Geneva." I said pointing at… Geneva.

"NO! really?" He said surprised. And now came the surprise.

"That is Bumlets."

"Oh, yeah that's obvious." He said patting Bumlets on the forehead.

Soon all the other newsies who had become cartoons started coming as well. They all looked extremely comical in their cartoon forms… especially Racetrack and Spot. Both who were shorter than usual.

"You guys! I'm going to look for food over there ok?" I said after I had explained all that the cartoonagician had told me.

"Oh, can I come?" Asked Geneva.

"No, stay here. I need someone to look over the newsies for me."

So alone I went some way away and found a river. Let me tell you the coolest thing about being a cartoon is that no matter what happens you always survive. A little bit away from where I was I saw a man kissin Bumlets.

"HEY! GET AWAY FROM HIM!" I yelled running toward them at the same that the llama stood up disgusted.

They both looked at me and asked "Who are you?"

I could feel the scene focusing on me. "I'm… I'm uh… I'm Jennifer."

"You look so odd." Said Apacha looking me over. "And your clothes are so insulting!"

"No, no… I like them. Keep them I give you permission." Said the llama and I realized that this was not Bumlets but Kusco.

"Oh, my gosh! You're Kusco! You're my hero! Well… not currently but in a day or two you will be."

"Of course I will, I wont be a llama anymore."

I scrunched my nose in thought. "Actually… no, you'll still be a llama. But you'll be a cool llama."

"Well, do you know how to get me to my castle?"

"I do… but why in the world would I want to take you there?"

"Because I'm the Emperor and I command you to!"

I looked at him with a look of 'you're kidding right?' and then there was this sort of mocking silence toward him and suddenly I busted out laughing. "You don't look like an Emperor to me! Unless of course you were the Emperor of the Spitters!"

At that Apacha started laughing as well. Then Apacha said that after a while I was a nice person. We all went to get the gang. Very frankly I was glad I found them. Because as much as I've got camping skills, they only go so far.

That night we all slept under the stars some together, some apart, depending on how much they trusted the others. Kusco decided that he was going to sleep by himself, because he was royalty and therefore immune to the cold.

Of course he wasn't.

Well.. that's the end.

I know it's horrible. But I'm having horrible writers block at the moment.

Hugses and kissesses for all my reviewers and the hope of a brand new jag!


End file.
